A Bet Your Going To Lose
by CaeCaeLovelyy
Summary: Draco was over at Blaise's house one day the girl next door is hot and Blaise bets Draco he couldnt get her. MA For later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**D/C: I own the following people in this plot (the rest JKR owns) Faith, Blain, and Hayden**_

* * *

_**Hermione's POV:**_

* * *

I'm Hermione Ann Granger and I am muggle born and raised, that was until seven years ago. But seven years ago is in my past and sense then I've changed and so has my life around me. I went from only knowing muggle's and having strange things happen to them when they made me mad enough. Sometimes I was glad I had that little 'power' I used to call it. They power to make people feel like their insides were on fire when in fact they were as normal as could be. So that when they went to doctors because their mum couldn't find out what was wrong with their little sweetheart the doctor would look at the parent and ask if their children got enough attention at home, for it might be why they were acting as if they were going to die.

Other times I wasn't too proud of this because even my best friends would feel the pain only because they had stolen my crayon from my pencil box when I told them they could not borrow it. The teachers knew very well I was different but how different I don't believe anyone knew. Not even my parents. I might have been the smartest kid in my school but I was also the worst acting kid in that school too. No matter what I had my three best friends of all time there with me every step of the way. Their names were Blain, Hayden and Faith. The four of us were all in the office one day in second grade some of us for the dumbest reasons too.

Faith and Blain had kissed behind a tree and Mr. Shepard happened to turn the corner to see it. Who really cares if someone kissed behind a tree? It's want just a kiss! I heard Blain call while Faith sat there wailing because they were going to suspend her for two days. Hayden and some other guy got into a fight as they were playing baseball so Hayden took the bat to his nuts. He yelled at the vice principle saying he had hit him first but with a ball. He was also suspended for three days. Then there was me. My short self with my bushy brown hair and my eyes the color of mud. I glued some girls head to the desk because she wanted to call my head a tumble weed. Which I later learned is a bush that rolls around in the desert. I had the same punishment as the other three. But I guess it was destiny for the four of us to be suspended all on the same day because our parents agreed with us.

It just wasn't our fault people didn't understand us.

So instead of making me sit home alone they allowed us to all go to the park and hang out. We went threw our grades just the four of us. When we were in fifth grade it wasn't uncommon to hear that Blain had royally punched the shit out of some guy while Hayden held him down because he had the nerves to make some stupid comment about Faith or I. Yes, the four of us did everything together. Our parents knew us so well that they even let the four of us have sleepover at someone's house. It didn't matter that two of us were girls while the other two were guys. All that matter was that the four of us ruled our school by the time we got to fifth grade. We wanted to be walking into middle school together and be the one everyone feared.

But during that summer my life had gotten flipped upside down. I wasn't going to be going to middle school with the three best friends of my life. I finally learned what made me different. I was a witch. That's right, one of those creepy people who sit over a caldron and make potions to give someone warts. At least that's what I had believed until I heard there was a school I could go to, to learn how to control the 'power'. So I got up one day to go catch a train on a platform that didn't really exists called platform 9 and ¾ and I was amazed to see actual people doing magic before my eyes. I learned that day it was where I belonged.

So I met my other three best friends. Once more we are always getting into trouble but for once it's not my fault. My best friends have a knack to go looking for trouble. Harry Potter, He's the one who stopped he-who-must-not-be-named. Well ever since I started going to Hogwarts he-who-must-not-be-named has been trying to come back and in our fifth year he finally made it. Ron Weasley is just the side-kick I guess you could say. And then there's Ron's little sister Ginny. She is wanted by every guy at our school. She was taken into the chamber of secrets her first year at Hogwarts.

I have six best friends in all, the ones at Hogwarts and the ones from the muggle world. Right now its summer before our seventh grade year and I've talked Ron and Harry into going to school for our final year and I really can't wait. While I was gone at school my dad and mum went to Las Vegas some muggle gambling place in the United States of America and my dad hit jack pot causing them not to have to work for the rest of their lives. Hell even I don't have to work for the rest of my life even though I probably will.

We had the money converted to Wizarding money and now we live in the richest neighborhood you could dream of. Luckily I don't live anywhere near my arch enemy Draco Malfoy. But I do live next to his super hot best friend Blaise Zabini. And today Faith, Blain and Hayden are all coming to spend the night at my house and spend the rest of the weekend at my huge house where you could play hide and go seek for hours. Anyways I must run and go get ready for them to get here. Too-da-loo.

* * *

OUR POV:

* * *

"Hey Blaise, I was wondering who's your next door neighbor?" Draco asked.

"I don't know but I know she has a hot body and she's having some party today because her parents invited me over but I said I'd pass because you were going to be here." Blaise replied. He smirked to him self really knowing who it was and his brain started to make a plan.

"What the hell you passed on having a party with girls in bikinis?" Draco said and rolled his eyes. "I knew you were insane just not that insane." He said in a joking manor.

"Yeah whatever Drake, I heard she's got muggle friends coming over so you should thank me." He said and walked near his window. Draco saw this and joined him to look out at what ever he was seeing. He saw two girls with wonderful bodies. The first girl had lush honey due brown locks flowing down her back. The sun shined off of it causing the hair to shine just a bit more. She was in a camouflage bikini with boy shorts and she had a perfectly toned body. The second one was a little shorter but still had looks to kill she had Reddish blonde hair that looked like it was morphing colors if the sun shined on it at a different angle, she was wearing a pink bikini with black poke dots and the bottoms were a string bikini. She had an angelic very innocent look on her face.

Blaise smirked at Draco. "I bet you a bag full of gold that you can't get the one with brown hair to date you." Blaise said.

"I bet you two bags full I could and I would be able to sleep with her within six months of us dating." Draco said as he put his hand out.

"You're so on" Blaise said and shook on it.

Draco didn't wait another second he walked down the stairs and out the back door to see the girls closer. He looked over the bushes to see two guys coming from inside the house and off to join the girls. One of the boys was about five eleven and he had short brown hair. His eyes were a piercing blue color and he was nicely tanned. He also had a toned body as if he worked out often. The other guy on the other hand was five five and long shaggy blonde hair. 'Thank god I don't look like him' Draco thought. He was a bit chubby and his eyes were a bluish color also. Draco took this as the time to take off his shirt and pants to be left in his swim boxers. He ruffled his hair a bit and jumped over the fence shortly followed by Blaise and made his way towards the pool.

The brunet was the first to realize that someone had shown up in her back yard uninvited and she cowered behind the tall toned boy and the blonde noticed this and mocked her actions while hiding behind the shorter guy. The two of them looked at each other and looked around to see what had made the girls all of a sudden seem so very vulnerable. Draco walked up and Blaise was trotting by his side. He looked at Hermione and smiled.

"Hey Granger how come your hiding behind that tall boy?" Blaise said. Draco turned to Blaise and shot him a glare

Draco had now caught on why Blaise had made the dare. It was Hermione Granger for Merlin's sake. He could never win this bet even if his life depended on it. They were arch enemies and she was a mudblood. He refused to try and woo her just so he could make some money…

"Oh it's only you Blaise. For a minute there I thought someone- DRACO MALFOY?!" Hermione said as she stepped out from behind the tall young man.

"Yeah Granger what the fuck does it matter to you?" He spat at her getting a reaction from the boy she had just been behind.

"Don't talk to my girl like that." He growled taking a step towards Draco.

"OH yeah whets a skinny muggle going to do to me pick me up and throw me across the lawn?" Draco said mockingly.

"We could do more then that." The other boy now joining in.

"Who the hell do you think you are trying to threaten me?" Draco asked.

"Well I'm Hayden" The tall brunet told him. "And this here is Blain and if you don't leave Hermione the fuck alone you will have me to deal with." He said.

"Well while you fight my buddy here I would like to have a civil conversation with Hermione and this charming young lady here." Blaise said trying to step forward.

"That charming young lady would be my girlfriend." Blain said.

"Oh. I'm sorry how long have you two been dating?" Blaise asked hoping it wasn't long.

"Seven damn years." Blain said causing Blaise to swear.

"Oh well the two of us will be going now. See you at school Granger." Draco said now grabbing Blaise's arm and leading him to his yard again. Draco stormed up to Blaise's room and lay down on the bed. Blaise walked in and smirked.

"Now you wish you hadn't have made a bet you will lose." Blaise said.

"Lose my ass I'll still win." Draco said sitting up. He was bluffing and now he wished he hadn't.

"Fine we double the stakes then. Four bags of gold says you cant date Hermione let alone have sex with her from the day school starts until six months in." Blaise said.

"You wish." Draco said and shook his hand.

* * *

**_A/N: New story. Hope you enjoy I know its not long in length but I explained a lot more and the total word count is._**

**_Word count: 2,067_**

**_REVIEW& GET MORE CHAPTERS FASTER (this story only)_**

**_I love you guys!!_**

**_love_**

**_Candice_**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Rawr! I was going to update yesterday but it was stupid and wouldn't let me!!! So sorry and I hope you like the chapter _Sexual Content._**

**D/C: So Sorry, I don't own Harry Potter or the crew. But I know who does and her name is J.K.R. I wish I was as lucky as her and did. v.v BUT! I own Hayden, Blain and Faith and the new comer, Spencer.**

* * *

_Dedication: To my cowboy. _

* * *

**_Last Time on: A bet you're going to lose._**

**_"Now you wish you hadn't have made a bet you will lose." Blaise said._**

**_"Lose my ass I'll still win." Draco said sitting up. He was bluffing and now he wished he hadn't._**

**_"Fine we double the stakes then. Four bags of gold says you can't date Hermione let alone have sex with her from the day school starts until six months in." Blaise said._**

**_"You wish." Draco said and shook his hand.

* * *

_**

Hermione and Hayden were sitting in her room that night talking about how her school year away from them was. Hayden worried about her all the time because she had been his girl sense the fourth grade. They did everything together even if Blain and Faith weren't there. She laid her head on his lap and he instantly started to run his figures threw her soft brown locks.

"Hayden, have you kissed anyone other then me while I was gone at school?" Hermione asked him. She was always scared that he was going to cheat on her, but what she knew about he hadn't even thought about it.

"No Hermione, the other person I've ever been with is you. And I wish that I could keep it that way for the rest of my life." He said she looked up and smiled at him.

"Me too, because Hayden I really love you." She said as she sat up a bit.

"And I really love you too Hermione." He told her. Her lips joined his and her lips started to tingle a bit. He pushed his tongue between the little gap she had and their tongues tangoed together. She was so caught up that when he lightly shoved her down on her back she moaned a bit. He broke the kiss to look her in the eyes and her eyes we're so full of lust. He knew that she deeply cared about him, but enough to have sex? He didn't think they were ready to do that just yet, but it didn't push out fore play…

"Want to play a little game 'Mione?" He asked her. She licked her lips and she nodded obviously feeling what he was feeling. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her once again. She deepened it and when she did so she felt a hand slide up her pajama top and it sent chills down her spine. She moaned when his hand found her nipples and started to drawl circles on them. He smiled in the kiss and she found this really wasn't fair. She started to undo his pants when he changed what he was doing

His hand went down her shorts and she moan in necessity. She drew her hands back and pulled him closer to him. He drew light circles around her clit and she felt her hips buck against him. She moaned lightly again and he broke the kiss so he could pull her shorts and thong off of her body so he would have easier access. His penis throbbed with want but he wasn't going to take her. Just tease her and give her something she could want and need.

"Mia have you ever touched your self?" He asked. She shook her head 'no' this was her first time ever being touched. "try it Mia. Here I'll show you how to start." He grabbed her hand and showed it to her wet folds.

"Just do this." He used his own hands to show her and he plunged one figure into her and she gasped out in pleasure. "Do you think you can do that Mia?" He asked.

"Sure can. But why do I have to do it?" She asked him.

"To turn me on… Trust me this night is far from over." He told her and smiled. She mimicked his moves she started with on figure in her vagina moving it in and out. She added another one and Hayden sat there watching her pleasure her self. Hayden moaned at how wet she was and smiled. He stood up and took his pants off and his boxers soon followed.

By the time he sat down again Hermione had three figures inside her self and was moaning very, very loudly. Her whole body was shaking because of how good it felt. She looked up to see Hayden completely naked. Hermione's eyes then saw his penis and she started pumping faster because she had gotten sudden so wet that there wasn't enough friction going on between her figure and her walls of her vagina. Hayden saw this and he started to stroke his penis lightly at first then he grasped it tightly in his hand and started to work his hand up and down his shaft. He moaned and Hermione moaned. She had stopped fingering her self and was now watching Hayden jack him self off.

He stopped before he came and took a couple of breaths to try and control him self once more. Hermione pushed him down and looked at him with such lust he got turned on once more. "I'm tired of doing this by my self. Care to help me?" She said and smirked at him.

"Of course baby, whatever you want you get." He said and she gasped when she felt his figure go inside of her. She shot her hand to his penis and started working her hand up and down. The room was full of their moans from what one was making the other feel. He picked her up and sat her down on his stomach making both of them abandon what they were just doing.

"Hayden! I was enjoying that." She pouted. He couldn't help but laugh.

"As was I Hermione but I think we should try this." He said as he turned her around. He pulled her body out from under her and her face went straight down and almost had his penis in his mouth.

"Perfect placing." He told her and he stuck his tongue as deep as he could into her vagina. She moaned and sat up a bit but he pushed her back down. "You like that babe?" He asked as he lapped at the juices she was letting out of her body.

"Yes" She moaned out.

"I thought you would." And he stuck his tongue farther in. She could feel his warm tongue and she finally took hold of his penis in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the tip them she swirled her tongue around his shaft as she worked up and down.

"Hermione," Moan. "Baby," Moan "Don't stop," Moan. He mimicked her and started to swirl his tongue around inside of her and her body started to convulse violently. He smiled at her orgasm and he teased her a bit He took her tongue out making her think he was stopping then darted it back into her folds as quickly as he could and she screamed out in pure pleasure and her walls started to cave in around him. He took his tongue out and he rubbed her clit with his for finger and she started to release a women's cum. And he stuck his mouth at the release part and lapped at the cum she was letting out. He continued to rub her clit so; she wouldn't stop releasing her pleasuerful taste into his mouth. She was crying because it felt so good then she felt something shoot off in her mouth. She knew he was Cumming too so she sucked as hard, yet as soft as she could. She swallowed ever ounce that entered her mouth.

Hayden started to slow down a bit and once he was done there was nothing left to say. He had given Hermione her first ever orgasm and he had gotten his fourth. He felt bad for lying to her so much but it had been over two years ago when he had hooked up with Spencer. They had had sex and jacked each other off. He regretted it a while later, so he told her they had to stop. No one but the two of them knew about it and he was hoping he could keep it that way. He was sure that Hermione had never done anything like she had done tonight because she was a goody-good.

But maybe that's why he loved her so much. Because she was pure and the only way she would become impure would be if he did it to her. He leaned down to say something to her but noticed she was sleeping. He pulled the covers up for her so her naked body wouldn't get could in the night. He slid he boxers back on then laid down right next to her.

He lightly raped his arm around her waist and held her close to him. He didn't want to lose her and he could tell there was something about those guys that had come over earlier that day. He didn't think he should worry… Much. Hermione seemed friends with the tall dark one with brown hair but the blonde one. She seemed scared or spite full towards him. He only had three days left here with her before she had to go off to her school and he was going to figure out what he didn't like about the blonde boy. Even if it was the last thing he were to do.

* * *

_**A/N: Please review. I see people are reading. Stats are.**_

_**Reviews: 5**_

_**Hits: 352**_

_**Favorites: 3**_

_**Alerts: 11**_

_**Final Word count: 1,753**_

_**Rammstein-muse- would you call that them two going out? Ha ha I know I would**_

_**To the rest of my reviewers: Thank you so much for reviewing my story. When people review it tells us writers that its wanted and the story being wanted is the best feeling in the world.**_

_**I Love you guys!**_

_**Candice**_

_**P.S. Still love my Cowboy**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**D/c: Nope Sorry I still only own Hayden, Blain, Spencer and Faith. I wish I owned some of the others too though… Trust me I really do.

* * *

**_

_**Dedication to: My most wonderful cowboy.

* * *

**_

**_LAST TIME ON: A BET YOU'RE GOING TO LOSE_**

_**He lightly raped his arm around her waist and held her close to him. He didn't want to lose her and he could tell there was something about those guys that had come over earlier that day. He didn't think he should worry… Much. Hermione seemed friends with the tall dark one with brown hair but the blonde one. She seemed scared or spite full towards him. He only had three days left here with her before she had to go off to her school and he was going to figure out what he didn't like about the blonde boy. Even if it was the last thing he were to do

* * *

**_

Hermione woke up the next morning and looked around the room. She didn't see Hayden anywhere and she knew the night before wasn't a dream. At least she hoped it wasn't. She got up and got dressed then walked out of her room and into the kitchen where she saw Blain and Faith sitting on the bar stools and Hayden over the stove flipping pancakes. Hayden heard a rustle behind him and turned around to see what the noise was. He saw Hermione with her bushy hair and her Pink Victoria Secret pajamas on.

"Well good morning sunshine, hope you slept good." He said quickly giving her a light peck on the lips. Then getting back to the pancakes he was making for everyone.

"Yeah Hermione, you slept like a rock usually you're the first one out of us up in the morning." Faith told her as she patted the chair next to her so she could sit down.

"I was really tired that's all. Plus with all the work they get us doing at school you kind of have to take late weekend nights and sleep in a bit. It's really nice actually." She said and smiled.

"Well it's amazing that you would even change for school, when it was the four of us I'm sure I was usually the one trying to get you to do your homework." Blain said.

"Hey, when you were no longer around I needed to keep my grades up so I did." She said and smiled.

"Yeah well I bet you're not the smartest one there though." Blain said in a serious manor.

"Actually, I'm the top student at my school, and the light blonde haired boy from yesterday, yeah he's number two." She said looking at all of them.

"Right…" Hayden said as he sat down next to her taking a huge bit out of his pancakes.

"Hayden, I'm serious!! I'm the smartest girl to walk threw the school I go to." She said glaring at her three best friends around her.

"Well Mia, I believe you even if these two fools don't and I'm very proud of you if I can say so my self." Faith told her and kissed Hermione's cheek.

"Thank you Faith. Nice to see someone believes in me." She said and slapped Hayden's arm playfully.

Once everyone was done eating Hermione shoo-ed them off so she could clean the dishes and told them to do what ever they wanted until she was done with the dishes. When Hermione got to loading the dish washer her house phone started to ring and she sighed loudly.

"Don't worry Mia I'll get the phone for you!" Blain yelled loudly.

"Thank you Blain I'll be right there if it's for me hold them for a second please." She yelled back at him. She loaded the last few dishes then went off to their very large playroom to see Blain holding the phone still.

"Oh hang on Spencer here's Mia." Blain said.

"SPENCER?" Hayden said as he jumped up from his chair.

"Yes Hayden, will you chill out she and I were talking on the computer yesterday before the three of you blokes came over and she invited us to the mall." Hermione said and smiled at her boyfriend who became very worried.

Showing both sides of the conversation

"Hey Spencer, how are you this fine day?" Hermione asked her friend.

"Really good actually… Was that Blain who answered your phone?" Spencer questioned.

"Sure was, the whole gang is here at my house. It was a lets get the gang back together weekend." Hermione said and laughed.

"Oh, so Hayden's there too I'm guessing." Spencer said sounding a little too interested.

"Of course Hayden's here. He is my boyfriend and everything." Hermione said and winked at Hayden.

"He is, how long now?" Spencer asked

"Umm, like eight years now." Hermione said a bit confused.

"The two of you didn't break up when you went to whatever school you're at now?" Spencer asked her.

"No, because he told me he loved me and that he didn't want to break up so we didn't. Why does he flirt with other girls?" Hermione asked and glared at Hayden.

"No I just can't believe you haven't found another guy to go out with seeing as you always got what you want." Spencer said.

"Yeah well I guess I wanted Hayden more then I wanted anyone else. Anyways… Are we still up for the mall today?" Hermione asked her.

"Sure are, meet me there at one thirty, and you can bring the others too if you want." Spencer said

"Ok, see you then. Bye Spencer." Hermione said

"Bye Mia." Spencer said then hung up. Hermione too hung up and faced the others.

"Well you heard us; we're going to the mall in an hour so go get ready." Hermione said and walked off towards her room to change.

About thirty minutes later Hermione walked out of her room in a hot pink tank top with Tinker bell on it and a pair of tight Levis with a pair of pink flip-flops to go with it. The rest of them we're ready and she walked out her front door. She saw Blaise and Draco from the corner of her eye making their way over to the four of them.

"Hi Blaise, Ferret." Hermione said as they found their way next to Hermione black mustang.

"Hey Hermione." Blaise and Draco said at the same time.

"Whoa! What the fuck are you on Malfoy? I'm Granger to you! Not Mia, not Hermione and not any other name you could think of calling me." Hermione said.

"Well sorry Granger, anyways I wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me." Draco said while putting his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe she would if she wasn't going with her boyfriend and friends to the mall." Hayden said from behind her.

"You're going out with that guy?" Blaise asked looking at Hermione like she was crazy.

"Yes Blaise, is that a problem?" He asked her.

"Personally I thought it would be Potter or Weasley." Draco said.

"Eh? Who's them?" Faith asked as she stood next to Hermione

"My best friends at Hogwarts that's all." Hermione said.

"Oh those two freak o's who were screaming over the phone the other day?" Faith asked.

"No Harry understands how a phone works but Ron doesn't." Hermione said and laughed.

"That's because Weasley doesn't have enough brains to understand how to use one." Draco said.

"For someone who just asked me out you sure are looking for a repeat of third year." Hermione said.

"What the fuck are you talking about Hermione? Third year he didn't go to our school in third." Hayden said

"Our school is years one threw seven." Draco said smirking at Hayden.

"What?" Malfoy said. Now once again, if you want me to punch you again I dare you to try and do another damn thing." Hermione said as she walked closer to Draco.

"Like what Granger? Call you a fucking mudblood and tell all your muggle friends that you're a witch?" Draco whispered as her grabbed her and pulled her into his body. Hermione in one swift movement racked him and he let go as he doubled over in pain.

"I told you don't mess with me Malfoy. Anyways we have to go to meet a friend so we'll catch you later Blaise." She said and opened her car door and the others followed and got in. She started the car and drove off for the mall.

"Good thing we were ready early Mia its one fifteen." Faith said to Hermione.

"Yeah I know." Hermione said and smiled.

"Hey Mia those guys the boys back there were talking about." Hayden said.

"Oh, Harry and Ron, yeah what about them?" Hermione asked him.

"Have you ever liked one of them?" Hayden asked her.

"Nope never they are like how Blain is to me. Nothing more then a brother." She told him as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Talking about the boys we just saw…AGAIN, wow I thought you were joking about being the smartest person at your school." Blain said.

"Why would I kid about something like that Blain? You know how serious I get about things that really matter to me. And at the school I'm at now my grades really matter to me." Hermione said. She spotted Spencer and ran off to say hi to the girl.

"Oh my god Spencer you look so beautiful." Hermione told her as she hugged her.

"Me? Look at you Hermione you look ten times more beautiful then you did in fifth grade!" Spencer told her.

"Thanks so much. Well come on lets go shopping!" Hermione said. Hayden grabbed Spencer's arm and made her walk behind everyone else.

"What are you doing here Spencer?" Hayden asked.

"Spending time with Hermione that's all. What am I not aloud to do something like that?" Spencer asked her and gave off an Innocent face.

"Don't give me that damn look. I know you, you hater her guts that's why you did what you did, you don't care about her." Hayden hissed.

"Well you didn't tell me you were still together." Spencer said.

"Bull shit Spen! You knew about it that's why you did what you did. I swear tell her and see what happens!" Hayden threaded.

"For once stop thinking about your self. If I tell her I tell her. Get over it." Spencer said and ran off to catch up with Hermione.

FOUR HOURS LATER.

"Hermione, can I tell you something?" Spencer said as she tried on a bikini.

"Sure Spencer, what is it?" Hermione asked.

"Well when you left. Something happened with Hayden." She told her.

"Really, was he ok?" Hermione asked sounding concerned.

"No I think it's going to be you who's going to hurt." She said and walked out of her room to look at Hermione as she said it.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked clearly confused as hell.

"See Hayden and I had sex." Spencer said. Hermione's jaw dropped to the floor…

"I think I heard you wrong because I thought I just heard you say you and Hayden had sex while I was gone." Hermione said.

"Well we also had fore play but you didn't hear me wrong." Spencer said.

"And you let him do this?" Hermione said tears forming in her eyes.

"Well I didn't know you two were together." Spencer said. A smirk tugged at the corner of her mouth then disappeared hoping Hermione didn't see it, but was too late.

"Bull shit Spencer! You've always been jealous of me, no matter what!" Hermione said.

"No I haven't." Spencer said getting mad.

"I got voted prettiest girl, most likely to succeed and most likely to become rich in fifth grade. I was head cheerleader for six years. I know you wanted all of it so you go and take Hayden from me while I'm gone what kind of friend does that?" Hermione said tears silently flowing down her cheeks.

"Fine Hermione you want to know the truth?" Spencer said.

"YES PLEASE!" Hermione yelled.

"Your right I always have been jealous. I sat there hearing my parents saying how come you can't be more like Hermione, she's so pretty she's so popular she's head cheerleader. Oh Spencer I wish Hermione was my daughter instead of you, always screwing something up. Be more like that sweet old Hermione Granger. Oh how I wish you had a boyfriend like Hermione does. It bothered the shit out of me so two years ago I called him telling him I was horny and he should come over and help me. And guess what Hermione… Yeah that's right, Hayden came to me." Spencer said.

"You stupid whore! I would never have done something like that to you!" Hermione screamed and slapped Spencer then walked out of the changing room. She found Hayden and slapped him across the cheek.

"What the fuck Hermione, what was that for?" He asked her.

"For cheating on me your little Bastard, I trust you and you fucked Spencer!" Hermione screamed.

"Whatever she said wasn't true." Hayden said,

"Bull shit Hayden! BULL SHIT! She wouldn't lie to me. And I let you touch me. I gave you a blow job and you had that in that slut! I hate you Hayden Lee Neatherland and I hope I never have to lay eyes on you ever again!" Hermione said and stormed off…

* * *

_**A/N: There, Hermione knows and Hayden's gone. Tell me what you think and sorry for not reviewing. I haven't been feeling very good. Well you know what to do. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

_**I love you guys!**_

_**Love**_

_**Candice**_

_**FINAL WORD COUNT: 2,286**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Mmm, I haven't been on here in forrrrrrever, so I'm just now updating my story's after like a year of not doing so. Ha, here you go enjoy !**

* * *

**_Last time on A Bet Your Going to Lose:_**

**_"For cheating on me your little Bastard, I trust you and you fucked Spencer!" Hermione screamed._**

**_"Whatever she said wasn't true." Hayden said,_**

**_"Bull shit Hayden! BULL SHIT! She wouldn't lie to me. And I let you touch me. I gave you a blow job and you had that in that slut! I hate you Hayden Lee Neatherland and I hope I never have to lay eyes on you ever again!" Hermione said and stormed off…_**

* * *

Hermione found Faith and Blain at the food court and sat down next to the two still fuming mad. She couldn't believe how much had just happened in a matter of five minutes. She had been shopping with a girl she had thought changed after all these years and was actually a true friend to find out she had fucked her now ex boyfriend. And to top it all off she wouldn't have been so mad if Hayden would have just told her the truth instead of lying to her the past two years just confessing that he had slept with Spencer and told her what had happened. But no, that was too hard for him to do. He much rather just lie to her tearing her heart out and smash it into oblivion. She was so lost in thought she didn't notice that her two best friends were trying to gain her attention until Faith playfully splashed water on Hermione pulling her out of her angry thoughts.

"Mia, what is wrong baby girl?" Faith asked jumping onto Hermione's lap and wiped the silent tears that had begun to fall from Hermione's eyes. She felt so embarrassed to be crying in the middle of the mall while thousands of people she didn't know looked at her with questioning eyes.

"Did you have any clue that Hayden and Spencer had sex?" Hermione asked her voice shaking a bit. She cleared her throat and talked stronger. "I mean, two years ago that is." Hermione added seeing the shocked look on Blain's face.

"No, neither of us had a clue about it Mia, you know we would have told you if we would have known Mia." Blain said as he stood up and walked behind her and gently started to rub her back trying to comfort her to the best of his ability.

"Yeah, well Spencer just told me about it in the dressing room of Hollister. She randomly said it out of the blue. She didn't even give me a warning she just jumped into it. 'Something happened with Hayden two years ago while you were gone. It's going to hurt you. We had sex.'" Hermione mimicked in a shrill voice as she choked on the air she was trying to get to her lungs. She started to feel dizzy with the emotions. "How could he do this to me? After all these years of 'Oh Hermione I love you, you're the only one for me. We're going to get married after we graduate and have children together.' Every word, touch kiss, all a lie, how could I be so stupid." Hermione asked absently out loud.

Faith hugged Hermione's head close into her chest making soft noises to calm Hermione down to the best of her ability. "Hermione you weren't stupid, Hayden was baby girl. Believe me, your so much more amazing then Spencer is. She's a shallow girl who does anything for attention. Even if that means she has to come on to another girl's man she'll do it. And when she does she gets dressed up in slutty clothes and uses that seductive voice of hers to get her way. All shallow men fall for it, and clearly Hayden is shallow. We thought he'd like a girl with some depth, someone with ambitions, goals, and knows what she wants to do with her life but obviously he had the three of us fooled." Faith told her and smiled. "Why are you worrying about Hayden when you seem to have a boy that's trying everything he can to get your attention despite the fact that you've told him you have a boyfriend." Faith said and giggled.

"What are you talking about Faith? There isn't any guy that wants me even the slightest bit. All the guys at Hogwarts just think I'm a bookworm who doesn't know how to be spontaneous or have fun like every other girl at that school. They've never given me a second look ever." Hermione said and sighed deeply.

She had to admit, she had interests in guys at Hogwarts but none of them were ever interested in her. She had a share of crushes and the number one she could think of was a certain dark haired boy who lived next door to her. But who was she kidding; yes they were aloud to be friends, but nothing more then that. It didn't matter if she had all the money in the world. It didn't matter if she was richer then all the wizards she's hear of. All that matter was the pureness of your blood and she wasn't anywhere near pure. She was a muggle born for crying out loud. She shouldn't even have a magical gene in her body. Although she and Blaise got along great, his parents would never allow him to date someone like her. Sure they treated her with respect when ever they saw her or she came over to hang out with their son but that didn't mean she didn't see them wrinkle their noses in disgust randomly.

"Hermione, that Draco kid seems to be trying really hard to get at least a bit of your attention on him. He's been all on your jock for the past two days. But you keep shutting him down every time he tries. Mia I know that things haven't always been smooth between the two of you, I still remember the stories you'd tell me when you come home on the breaks but that doesn't mean people can't change. Give him the chance to show you that he's changed and maybe he'll surprise you." Faith told her.

"Yeah, think about the revenge you could get on Hayden. He hates that Draco kid, it'd be perfect. Tell Hayden you're not going to get back with him but you don't want to ruin the bond that the four of us have so he's aloud to continue to stay at the house with us and invite Blaise and Draco over and flirt with Draco. It'll kill Hayden." Blain said and sat down next to Hermione.

"Exactly, Mia, it'll work great, even if you aren't interested in Draco, just use him to get back at Hayden. I bet Draco will be too into you to realize what you're doing anyways." Faith said urging Hermione on.

"So you're saying I flirt with Draco to get back at Hayden, that's all just flirt?" Hermione asked slightly puzzled by the idea. She didn't know how to flirt with a guy; she'd never needed to before because she and Hayden had always been such a sure thing. She smiled to her self thinking of the possibilities.

"Not just flirt, but also get to know him, kiss him, and get close to him." Blain said and smiled.

"I doubt Mia could do all of that Blain, sorry Mia but its true, your not the type to use a guy that much." Faith said and frowned a bit.

"Is that a challenge Faith?" Hermione pushed a bit, and smirked at the idea.

"Well I mean it can be but that's not exactly what I was saying." Faith said but laughed at the look in Hermione's eyes. "What exactly are you planning Mia?" She asked wanting to know more.

"Why just stop at getting back at Hayden when I can get back at Draco also in the process? I use Draco to upset Hayden, tada that part is complete but why don't I make Draco fall for me, and I mean fall for me hard then show him how it feels to be kicked when you're down." Hermione said and her grin stretched across her entire face.

"I never thought about that Mia! That sounds perfect, killing two birds with one stone. But honey we need to do some work before you'll be ready to go and do that." Faith said and grabbed her best friends arm. "Let's go get your hair done and while you're having that done Blain and I will go shopping for some clothes, a new bathing suit and a few other things." Faith said excitedly as she pulled Hermione off to the salon.

Once they entered the salon and Hermione was seated in a chair the hair stylist asked what exactly Hermione would be wanting. Hermione looked at Faith because she didn't know exactly what she was supposed to be getting. "Well first, I think she should some light blonde highlights not too chunky but defendant noticeable in her chocolate brown hair. Keep the length but get rid of the split ends, and once your done straighten it please?" Faith asked and smiled gently. The lady nodded and started to gather the things she would need to do the project she had. Faith look at Hermione threw the mirror and smiled. "I'll be back in about an hour to check up on you, then after that we'll go get your eyebrows fixed and a bit of makeup put on." Faith said to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek and danced out of the salon.

After everything was said and done and Hermione had gone off to find Hayden to tell him that he was welcome at her house but they were no longer together they all ventured home. Mia looked at herself in the mirror one last time as she put the Hollister string bikini on. She smiled to her self and had to admit she looked a hell of a lot better now then she did a few hours ago. She slipped on a dark denim mini skirt, a black pair of flip flops and a pink halter top shirt and walked over to Balise's house. She rang the door bell and took a deep breath waiting for the boys to come answer the door. She heard them barrel down the stairs and someone accidentally slam into the door. She giggled to her self as the boy cursed loudly. She was too busy laughing to herself to realize that Blaise had opened the front door and was smiling at her.

"Well good evening Mia, you look quiet gorgeous tonight if I may say." Blaise said to her. Draco was standing behind him with his jaw dropped open a bit staring at her. He regained his composer and pushed past Blaise ready to try and win this bet. He knew he had to take control of this situation he was not going to lose four bags of gold that he could use somewhere else. Instead he was looking to gain the money have the extra to buy himself something very nice for winning a bet; for he was Draco Malfoy, and he NEVER loses anything.

"No she looks more then gorgeous." Draco begun to say as he pushed passed Blaise. "She looks strikingly dazzling tonight." Draco said and grabbed her hand and kissed it lightly. Hermione felt her self start to blush. She had to sensations running threw her body. She felt disgusted that he was touching her this way. He was the enemy, Ron and Harry would hate her for even doing any of this. Then on the other hand she was flattered. She had never had a man treat her with so much respect, or use words like dazzling. She smiled her sweetest smile and caught her breath.

"Why thank you, the both of you. There really is no need to be so sweet to me; I'm still just Hermione Granger. But any who, I came over to ask you if you were able to come over for a party tonight; not really a party but Faith, Blain and I thought it'd be nice to include you two since we weren't able to go to the movies." Hermione explained to them.

"We'd love to come over and hang out with you three." Draco said._ 'Perfect'_ He thought, _'Now I can actually start to work on the bet.' He smiled to him self then he remembered a small problem he had to work around. He had to break her and her stupid muggle boyfriend up before he could do anything. He frowned clearly displeased that he had an obstacle to get around'._ He thought to himself as the three of them walked back over to Hermione's house and joined the others out back as Faith was pushing Hayden into the pool. Draco looked around and noticed he was the only one still in clothes as he watched Blaise and Hermione talking as they took their clothes off. He wondered what they were saying and tried to listen in only catching the end of it.

"Yes Blaise, after eight years, I can't believe that he did that with some nasty little girl." Hermione said a bit angry

"Wait which one, the one you were e-mailing before all the muggles showed up to your house yesterday? Blaise asked her slightly confused.

"Uh yeah, that one, remember I showed you a picture of her." Hermione said and laughed.

"Oh wow, what does that boy not have any taste in women, I mean he must have been completely mental to cheat on you with her. She reminds me of an aardvark, they way her nose sits on her face." Blaise said as Hermione started to laugh. "Common Mia, you know I'm not kidding around with you, she is butt ugly! So I'm guessing that means that the two of you broke up or what not?" Blaise asked her.

"Yes exactly, I'm completely single now!" Hermione smiled happily. Draco listened very interested. Now that the Hayden kid was out of the way there wasn't any real reason why he wasn't able to just sweep her off her feet winning the bet…

* * *

**A/N: Review and tell me what you think about it. I know it's not really long, but it's longer then what I updated on my other story yesterday. Ha so please do tell me your opinions.**

* * *

**Teaser:**

**"You are amazing."**

**"Stop playing."**

**"I'm not."**

**"Sweet talker."**

**"I don't know what you're talking about."**

**"Just shut up and kiss me."**


End file.
